deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nathan2000
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Richard Jackson 22:44, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, Nathan! Firstly, sorry that I never got in touch with anyone from the Polish DXWiki. I don't speak a word of Polish and couldn't navigate the site at all, but that's no excuse for not trying harder. I also apologise for taking your logo without permission, I found it there but assumed it was a pre-existing logo (it's great, by the way). As the English wiki is relatively new and so far hasn't had many contributors, it is certainly behind the Polish version, hopefully the more content we add the more people will come and add their own. I advertised it on several forums, too. Thanks for your contributions! Richard Jackson 22:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hello, out of courtesy I am letting the recent contributors to this wiki know that I have been allowed to adopt this wiki. I intend to be more active than the previous administrator and would like to extend an invitation of discussion about the way forward as this wiki has been "stale" for some time. If you wish to take part in said discussion then please head over to the Community portal discussion page. I look forward to working with you. Cameron Brewis 17:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Logo Hi Nathan, I know the previous admin used the logo from your site. Are you happy that we keep using it? Cameron Brewis 17:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't have trouble with it at all. That's what I made this logo for.--Nathan2000 18:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi Nathan, as you have been with this wiki for a long time, made quite a few edits and seem the friendly sort I have made you an admin/sysop. :Thanks. I regretted, that I'm not an admin when that article about nanotechnology was created. I'll do what I can to keep high quality of articles. Congratulations on your adoption, by the way.--Nathan2000 18:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I requested adoption with an eye to giving you sysop powers anyway, I stated in my adoption request that if I hadn't done enough they should give it to you as I was planning on assigning you sysop rights. With two admins I figure that even if one of us should disappear there is still someone here to run things.--Cameron Brewis 18:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you Nathan2000 I am still getting used to using this information utility. I intend on assisting in collecting accurate data concerning the Deus Ex universe and submitting the information here where it is required. I am glad to be of assistance. --Kaiza Killa 15:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) H+ Hi Hi every one! I think it is time to update wiki's skin and template don't you think? but I do not know how, I think it is a task that an administrator should do. Deus Ex Wikia has great potential if well maintained.P.S. sorry for my very italian-english...^_^ I will Nathan, thanks. Admin Hello my friend ;) Are you an admin? Given my on the total revision of the Wiki to become a great wiki like Dragon Age or Mass Effect wiki, I will wish to become admin for delete some unnecessary images, edit the main page, and maybe put some news of Deus Ex :). Some renovation or new page, and new template for example: *Pistol *Pistol (DX) *Pistol (DX2) *Assault rifle *Ammunition *Datacube *Red Arrow *Klara Sparks *Universal ammo *Template:DX2 weapons ‎ *Template:DX3 weapons ‎ *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex_image *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex:_Invisible_War_image *http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution_image I'm aleady an admin of the wiki " The Vault " on Fallout so I know well the the function and the wiki syntax. Thank you in advance for your reply and good evening, count on me to make the Wiki Deus Ex a great wiki! Itachou [~talk~] 15:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Deus Ex Bible and admin Hi Nathan2000 ;) I had seen and read at that time there was a second part, but time has passed, and now I don't know if the neoseeker post combining the two parts or is just the 1st part. The only evidence I have that there is a second part is this news of shacknews, leading to a gamespy down link =(. http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/19932 Otherwise yes, we can largely reintroduce the contents of the Deus Ex Bible on the Wiki, that's what made The Vault and is just fine. BTW, what do you think of my admission as admin? I've give details of why in the previous message (" Admin "). Like I say, I'm ready to reorganize the wiki so that it sounds like professional and like great Wiki. I have in mind to change the " Augmentation " pages by putting a page by games and nano-mod and meca-mod page gathering information from the Deus Ex universe, such as nano-mod that the player can not obtain. All the major wiki make this, it's the best way to differentiate " Game " and " Universe " (and corrected mistake, like the Dragon's Tooth Sword - NEB are not the same weapon in Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War due to technical limitations of games) and for augmentations of specific game, it allow cast a fast look at what we really seek. I'm willing to invest myself more, I already made 312 edits in 6 days. Before I start seriously, I will like that my work is recognized and have the functions I need to upgrade and clean dramatically the Wiki. You can trust me, I just want to make the Deus Ex Wiki so great that the series is, it makes me sad to see that the Wiki is not as great as some other series (like Mass Effect) that are recent and have yet become important in some time, while the Deus Ex series is one of the best series ever created and is older. I wish you a good evening my friend, we are between fan of Deus Ex, count on me once the paperwork completed! Itachou [~talk~] 16:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, there were three parts of the Bible, all of which can be found on the forum we've both found. Is it me, or our discussion's increasingly... scattered? :Concerning the granting of the admin/sysop status... Unfortunately, I don't have the power to do that - you'd need to contact a bureaucrat, like Elpeppo87... what you did. Okay, you're ahead of me. I think he's active, all we can do is wait for an answer. If he wants to consult the others before doing anything, I'm okay with you being an admin.--Nathan2000 19:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the dispersion ;), and thanks you for your favorable opinion. Well, as you said there's nothing to do, just wait an answer =). It's unfortunate that the Wiki is so little active, I think things will change once the new Deus Ex released. I will try to improve the Wiki as best I can to for provide a consistent basis with newcomers. To have a maximum degree of relevant information to add, I'm me try to finish again the two Deus Ex, I refinished the first and I'm back from Cairo in the second. Once I play again Deus Ex: Invisible War after 8 years, I note that this is finally a good game, just the gameplay is a little watered down but that's all. Good evening to you my friend and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 20:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Redesigning the front page. Hi, I am the one who has introduced image links in the "Contents" section of the Deus Ex Wiki front page. I am an admin in Dragon Age Wiki and I wish to improve your front page using "Portal Templates" that were designed by Tierrie in Dragon Age Wiki. Apart from Dragon Age, several other gaming Wikis are currently using thes templates. As a Deus Ex fan, I thought I should make there improvements to this Wiki. I wish to hear from you regarding this. Thanks. -- Snfonseka 03:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Hello. Sorry for answering here, but, like above, I prefer to keep the conversation in one place. Your contribution to the main page was superb - it looks much better now. I've looked through those templates on DA Wiki. The Slider is the first thing that caught my eye, though I'm not sure if there's enough content here for something like that (and I don't think people need a link for soy packs on the main page). As for other features... I guess that the most important one is having nice-looking boxes that can be stacked on the main page, right? I'm interested in this. Let me know if there's something requiring sysop access.--Nathan2000 16:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Please delete "Category:Portal_Templates" and "Template:Portal/Component". -- Snfonseka 15:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Fixing the drop down link Since "Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Characters" ‎has been removed, the link of the Deus Ex: Human Revolution -> Characters (the drop down in the top of the Wiki), now is not working. So please fix it. -- Snfonseka 18:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Image dossier of the official website of Deus Ex Hello my friend ;)! I find your post here: http://forums.eidosgames.com/showthread.php?t=77490&page=3 and this image: http://img139.imageshack.us/my.php?image=annafb1.jpg Woow excellent find, I didn't know of such an image containing a lot of information at the time appeared on the official website of Deus Ex. The official website of Deus Ex being down, I tried to look for another image dossier of this type, but without result. Only you have this picture on internet and I was wondering if you had the other as that of Gunther Hermann and Joseph Manderley. It'd be cool to add its information to the Wiki, and finally you're my last hope to find. Haaa please tell me that you have any others! Good day to you my friend and see you soon =)! Itachou [~talk~] 13:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :These are all the pictures I have (in decreasing order of usefulness). My attention to these pictures was drawn by nexusdx who used to have a ripped mirror of deusex.com. I don't know if it's available anywhere now. anna dossier.jpg|Anna's dossier from old deusex.com jc.jpg|JC's dossier sam.jpg|Sam Carter's dossier gunther dossier.jpg|Gunther's dossier jock dossier.jpg|Jock's dossier in German (dunno from where) joe.jpg|Joe Greene's dossier in German Hey Nathan2000, it's very great thank you so much ^^! Count on me to add this informations! Its also confirms me in addition because I was afraid of making a mistake, as Gunther is more or less compatible with the nano-augmentation (rejected by the vast majority of the population in 2052 but not by all) and that its augmentation with a satellite must be a nano-augmentation since in 2052 the mechanical-augmentation is no longer commercially and nobody wants it. Especially as the Majestic-12 no more practice this and they are the master in nano-augmentation at the time. In addition, he wanted a Skull-gun which is a nano-augmentation, since it would appear in Deus Ex: Invisible War. I thank you enough to be able to post these images, you are a living god! Nice day my friend and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 15:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Please delete Please delete Template:QuoteBox, because I don't need to use it for Portals anymore. -- Snfonseka 17:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Adding content to the CSS Please go to this page and switch to "source view". Then copy the css content and please add that content to the "MediaWiki:Wikia.css" page. When adding them please use the correct font color and font type that are using in this Wiki (Current color and type are suitable for the DA Wiki, so you need modify them to suit with Deus Ex font color and type). Please leave a message at my talk page when you are done. I've done what you asked me to, though I'm still struggling with colors and fonts. I've never really touched the current skin so I'm wandering in the dark. BTW, what in hell is "IMFELLDWPicaPRORegular"?--Nathan2000 19:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It is a font style. -- Snfonseka 03:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Considering that it's a value of "font-family" property, this is one thing that I could guess myself. Nice work with the CSS. This is the current outcome of the project (clear your browsers' cache before you view the page). Although there are a lot of minor things to improve my primary concern is about the placement of those elements. So I need to test some values and find out which values are more suitable. In order to do so you nead to lower the protection level of the CSS so and ordinary logged user can edit it. -- Snfonseka 04:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen it. I don't have experience with this site layout, but I'm not THAT ignorant. Unfortunately I can't lower the protection of CSS files. It seems to be hard-coded. User CSSs are probably disabled, so I guess the only way to let you edit it comfortably is to give you adminship. Which is sadly what I can't do (see above).--Nathan2000 13:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::My mistake, I should have check whether it is possible or not before asking you. Then I have to figure something else for this. I will get back to you later regarding this. -- Snfonseka 15:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Adding content to the MediaWiki:Common.js Please add the content in this (go to edit -> source mode to get the code) to the MediaWiki:Common.js of this Wiki. -- Snfonseka 16:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) CSS font After going through several pages of this wiki, I think it is using "Arial" font. So I like to suggest to change "IMFELLDWPicaPRORegular" to "Arial" in the CSS. Then the portal heading text will be similar to the rest of the wiki text (Because "IMFELLDWPicaPRORegular" is more suitable for DA wiki).-- Snfonseka 19:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Missing images, links and completed Portal. Hi, I just noticed that there are some images are missing in some pages (such as Deus Ex: Invisible War) due to a deletion of a template. Also there are some missing links in the Wikis' drop down (like Locations in Deus Ex: Human Revolution) due to deletion of categories. I thought it is better to inform you. -- Snfonseka 14:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, I have completed the Portal and thanks to Klock101 I have found that previous overlapping issue occurred because I have tested the portal using "normal" page setup. So there was no problem at all regarding overlapping, it was the mistake of using "normal" page setup instead of "main page" setup. Now all you have to do is to copy the code content in this to the main page of Wiki. There are several improvements and implementation of help documents regarding portal have do be done, and I will do them gradually. One last thing, do you know the starting month and year of this Wiki? If you do then I can add that information to the "Statistics" portal. -- Snfonseka 15:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Locking the templates and images Please change the protection settings to "Block new and unregistered users from editing" for all the templates pages (28) and photos/ videos (11) in my profile page. They are directly relate to the "Portal templates". -- Snfonseka 15:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) New Font New font seems ok. Anyway the font I have used in designing the main template is named as "Denton" (which is based on Deus Ex font). -- Snfonseka 18:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Deleting test pages Following test pages have served their purposes. So please delete them. Portal:Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Portal:Deus Ex: Invisible War and Portal:Deus Ex -- Snfonseka 12:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: What he said Thanks. I am glad that I did manage to give a new look to this Wiki. -- Snfonseka 12:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Quotes issue is fixed. Double post. Sorry -- Snfonseka 13:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Quotes issue is fixed. The issue in the Deus Ex Quotes portal is fixed now. Check here. Even though there is no specific error (I validate the code for "well formation" as an xml, and I didn't find any error) I think it is some kind of overloading where the selected quote not fitted to the portal section. Because when I reduce the number of quotes by removing lengthy quotes, it started to work again. So I think we should keep less number of quotes in there, also it is better to avoid very lengthy quotes. So I think it is safe to un-comment the "quotes" section. -- Snfonseka 13:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Hi, you seem to have trimmed down the Timeline quite a bit. While I agree that most of that info may be gratuitous and could be found on Wikipedia, there is some, for instance, the inception of the Illuminati or the formation of the Triads, that I'd say add a nice, colorful backstory to the factions of the game. Or the couple of sentences about the employment of people in US illustrate the economic and labor situation in those times and just how the Deus Ex world gradually came to be. And what about the MJ-12 taking control of Europe in 1999-2002 - that's the Deus Ex fictional bit of info right there. Plus, the 2272 Omar ending piece is a possible scenario of Invisble War, and, I believe, should be a viable entry. --TheBearPaw 14:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :OK, let's discuss it with the order they were mentioned. :* According to Stanton Dowd, it's not the organization that matters, but the idea of enlightened individuals leading humanity from behind the curtains. The organization is not continuous. Weishaupt's Illuminati was neither first nor last embodiment of this idea, which was present ever since the crusades. Sometimes simultaneously in several instances. :* The backstory to the factions should be in respective articles. I don't think anybody would look through a Deus Ex timeline to learn when Triads were formed. Not even Luminous Path and Red Arrow, just "some" Triads. :* Similarly, information about economy in twentieth century lacks any relevancy whatsoever. A better solution would be to incorporate those numbers to the entry about economic situation in 2052, for comparison. Standalone, they serve no purpose. :* Euro. Again, info that, without context, makes no sense, especially when alternative history (UK adopting euro) is mixed with real world events. Also, I'm the master of commas. If you really want to incorporate it, a short note about entering EMU being equal to giving in to MJ12 should be enough. :* Omar. Well, I agree that this entry is relevant to the article, but so are the alternatives. Incompatible alternatives. I don't know, maybe in lack of canon ending we should split the timeline? By this, I mean listing all endings and emphasizing that any of them could be true. I chose the lazy way. :I'll be happy to discuss it, if you wish.--Nathan2000 15:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi again. That's a nice Dowd quote, it could be included into the Illuminati page to give the reader some new insight. But I must disagree with you about faction backstories having no place in the timeline and instead being only in their respective articles. I think they should be in both. The timeline map, to me, represents the whole step-by-step development and evolution of the Deus Ex universe: the economy state bits, if taken alone, may seem off, but when you read the whole timeline from start to finish, suddenly you make the connection and see how, during those in-universe years, the world changed in that aspect. ::* The Triads being unspecified: yeah, but that's just their very origins. True, if I wanted to know when they formed, I would type Triads into the search box. But when I read the timeline, I would also appreciate noticing all those Triad-related events and seeing them surrounded by other happenings in the universe around them (the creation of Communist China bit for example). ::* The EMU: allright, a single note about MJ-12's EMU could suffice. ::* Alternative endings: yep, I believe we should list all the possible endings and have notes saying that these are events that could happen. I think the original entry about the Omar you removed did just that. ;) Other place I saw a similar technique being used was in the Vault, the Fallout wiki, for example here. :: About fears of the page being cluttered: all the additional non-game-mentioned timeline info, I believe, was taken from the ''Deus Ex'' bible documents, right? So we could ask the wiki users to not add any random world facts to the page to infinity. ::I mean, In the end, if we still see it differently, we can identify our points of disagreement and could call votes on the Timeline talk page to see what the majority of editors think. ::P.S. Nice work with them mastered commas! ;) --TheBearPaw 13:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC)